


A Higher Purpose

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Basically shitposting, Crack, Gen, Kandor City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nia and Supergirl enlist the aid of Kandor for a truly important endeavor.





	A Higher Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> I would explain this but I can't.

Nia and Kara had explored a lot of the Fortress of Solitude during their breaks from training. They’d found many things, considered countless possibilities; there were things in there that might help save the world, and that might manage so much more.

“You’re sure?” Kara said, her voice tender.

“We are,” Van-Zee, elected ruler of the bottle city of Kandor said. “We have long accepted that we would be willing to give our lives for the benefit of our cousins who may leave this place and live in the world outside. If that is what you require of us, then we shall.”

Choked up, Kara nodded.

“Then we will be honoured,” Van-Zee said, “To, as the humans say, ‘do it for the vine.’”

* * *

“Supergirl! Pass me my keys!”

There was the sound of shattering.

“I said my keys!”

“I thought you said Kandor!”

“WHY THE FUCK WOULD I SAY KANDOR?”


End file.
